Jerrell the Badass Hedgehog
Jerrell is the main character of Mokasu's Warrior. History/Background Information Jerrell was born on Mokasu. When he was born, his father, Jinokosi, was very self righteous and made a lot of mistakes. Jinokosi thought Jerrell was in the way of him being self righteous and wanted to ignore him at first. When Jerrell was 4, he followed everywhere Jinokosi went and wasn't afraid of anything. Jinokosi has growned to like Jerrell and taught him basic fighting. When Jerrell turned 7, his father heard the news of Hedro taking over Mokasu and having everyone obey him, but Jinokosi wasn't willing to do that. Jinokosi told Hedro to stop having people do work for him and face his own battles, Hedro and the rest of mercenaries decided to march down Jinokosi's house. Jinokosi, Jerrell, and his mother stayed close together while they were quietly hiding. Hedro destroyed almost everything in the house and went upstairs to find Jinokosi. Hedro blasted the door and the mercenaries surrounded them. Jerrell did not look and closed his eyes, while Jerrell's mother was shot by Hedro. Jinokosi told Hedro to come get some, but was shot with multiple bullets and fell down to the ground right next to Jerrell. Before he died, he told Jerrell to not be afraid and stay strong, but he also told him to not become a self righteous man like he is. Sadly, Jerrell didn't hear that last part, Jinokosi saw Hedro and his head was snapped by Hedro. Jerrell grabbed a gernade from Jinokosi's pocket and threw it at the ground so he can escape. Jerrell ran away from home and wanted to avenge his father's death. 6 years later, he was 13, and went to his father's grave; he decided to join Weapon 6 if it meant avenging his father's death. Jerrell marched down to Hedro's secret place and told him that he wanted to join and gave him reasons as to why he wanted to join. Hedro laughed, but decided to "help" him and quickly gave him instructions on what to do. He and Hedro both worked together to kill any innocent people on their planet so they can conquer it. Ironically, Jerrell never killed any innocent people, just injured them badly. Jerrell wasn't not following orders as the months passed by. Eventually, Jerrell got tired of it and told Hedro that he should come with him and get out of Mokasu. Hedro refused and told him to either stay and kill more people or get ready to die. Jerrell walked away and Hedro attacked him while the rest of Weapon 6 was watching. As they fought, they kept destroying things in Mokasu. Hedro started to choke Jerrell and held him over a lava pit. Jerrell reverses it and Hedro slips on the edge and falls into the lava. Jerrell decided to leave Mokasu and start a new life; however, Jerrell passes out before he leaves. A spaceship then appears and a mysterious person quickly grabbed Jerrell and took him into the spaceship. This mysterious person was Masterells and he took care of Jerrell. As soon as they were leaving, Hedro's spirit appears and quickly leaves Mokasu. After landing on Earth, they both become best of friends and train together. As the months continued to pass by, Jerrell met Danix and Scornic. These two became Jerrell's best friends as they got to know each other and always trained with him. Jerrell occasionally meets up with Masterells to hang out with him or train with him. One day, Jerrell sees Shin drowning in a lake and saves him. Because of this, Shin looked up to Jerrell and always call him bro most of the time. Jerrell would meet other friends and hang out with them as well. It seemed that Jerrell's life was getting better, but it all changed one night when Jerrell was going outside to look at the stars. He see's one star that was noticeably different than the rest; however, it was not a star, it was the spirit of Hedro and it quickly went right in front of Jerrell's eyes. Hedro then told Jerrell that he was back. Jerrell was confused for a second but then realized it was Hedro. Before Jerrell could hesitate, Hedro quickly took over Jerrell's body. Everyone heard the noise and Hedro quickly took a random hat and put it on him and quickly left before anyone would notice him. No one has seen Jerrell ever since. Scornic fought Hedro in Final Destination and lost, until Danix caught Hedro off guard and defeated him, causing him to disappear and release Jerrell. After Jerrell got his body back, he chilled with his friends. A year has passed and Jerrell wanted to visit his parents' grave, but started to feel stale and weak. He decided to find someone at night; surprisingly, he found a lab and thought that someone might be there. Jerrell then finds Wesker and askes if he can help him. Wesker trained Jerrell to move more quicker and have faster attacks. Wesker also taught Jerrell how to use the Big Bang Attack. In his final training, he remembered what his dad told him when he was young, so he decided to become more self-righteous like his father and be more of a Badass. Jerrell was given a jacket and sunglasses and his own special guns. This was the birth of Jerrell the Badass Hedgehog. After hard training, he now claims to be "The Best In The World" at everything he does. Personality